Previously on The Vampire Diaries
The words "Previously on The Vampire Diaries " are heard at the beginning of all Vampire Diaries episodes throughout seasons one to three. These words are followed by a series of short clips that recap the scenes that are important for the current episode. All of this lasts for approximately one minute. The purpose of these clips is to both remind viewers about current and past storylines, as well as aid comprehension for those who may not have seen the last few episodes of the show. In some cases, speech and actions are edited. In Season Four, this intro was replaced by a new, different one where the main actors make a quick narration, followed by short clips of previous episodes. The voice In every episode the voice on the "Previously..." is different. That's because different actors from the main cast are saying it. Normally the actor who does the voice-over for an episode is the character who is given the main focus of the episode, or is mostly centered on them. Part of the reason why Nina Dobrev has the most voice-overs so far, is that she plays not one, but two main characters: Elena and Katherine. Sara Canning and Kayla Ewell both played newly turned vampires who did their first and only voice-over one episode after being turned. In both cases, they died in that episode. Usually the actor that portrays a character that dies in the episode, does the voice-over. Examples: Kayla Ewell (Vicki Donovan) in Haunted; Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore)in Founder's Day when he nearly died; Katerina Graham (Bonnie Bennett) in The Last Dance when it seemed like she died; Sara Canning (Jenna Sommers) in The Sun Also Rises; Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore) when he nearly died again in As I Lay Dying; Joseph Morgan (Klaus) in Homecoming when he was supposed to be killed by Stefan; Candice Accola (Caroline Forbes)in Our Town when she was bitten by Tyler; Matt Davis (Alaric Saltzman) in Do Not Go Gentle when he was killed as a human and Nina Dobrev (Elena Gilbert) in The Departed when she was killed as a human, too. Daniel Gillies (Elijah) is the only actor to have done a voice over without being a main character or having become one. List of cast that voice-overed Overall Season 1 In season one, Nina Dobrev voice-overed 8 times, Ian Somerhalder 5 times, Paul Wesley 4 times and Katerina Graham, Kayla Ewell, Steven R. McQueen and Matt Davis 1 time each. Candice Accola, Michael Trevino, Sara Canning and Zach Roerig are the only ones who didn't do any voice-over all season. Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev both did voice-overs in the Pilot, but they didn't say "Previously on The Vampire Diaries," which is because it's the very first episode, so there was nothing going on previously. Season 2 In season two, Candice Accola and Nina Dobrev voice-overed 4 times each, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder and Michael Trevino 3 times each, Katerina Graham twice and Steven R. McQueen, Matt Davis and Sara Canning 1 time each. Zach Roerig is the only one who didn't do any voice-over all season. Season 3 In season three so far, Paul Wesley and Joseph Morgan voice-overed four times, Ian Somerhalder, Nina Dobrev and Katerina Graham each voice-overed three times, and Zach Roerig, Steven R. McQueen, Candice Accola,Daniel Gillies and Matt Davis each voice-overed once. Michael Trevino did not voice-over any episodes this season. New opening Starting in the season 4 premiere, a new intro called "Cold Open" replaced the old one. Elena (Nina Dobrev), Damon (Ian Somerhalder), Stefan (Paul Wesley), Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen), Bonnie (Katerina Graham), Klaus (Joseph Morgan) and Caroline (Candice Accola) all lend their voices to make a small narration. A variation of this is used in each episode to catch viewers up on major plot points that have happened thus far. TVD Season 4 ep 1-9 Stefan: Mystic Falls. I was born here. This is my home. Damon: And mine. Elena: And mine. Stefan: For centuries, supernatural creatures have lived among us. Caroline: There were vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers. Bonnie: Witches. Klaus: And even Hybrids. Bonnie: There are those who protect them. : Dark Alaric: The Sheiff has a vampire for a daughter, and our lovely mayor her son who is half vampire, half werewolf. Jeremy: And those who want them dead. Elena: They're ours friends. Stefan: Our enemies. Elena: The ones we love. Stefan: And the ones we lost. : Elena: Matt look out! Elena: And then there's me; I'm human. At least I was. TVD Season 4 ep 10-present Elena: My name is Elena Gilbert, and I'm a vampire. I'm learning how to survive, but there are complications. : Damon: You're sired to me, Elena. Everything that you think you feel, might not even be real. Elena: But there's hope now. : Klaus: Tell them what the hunter told you the tattoos leads to. : Rebekah: He said there was a cure. Stefan: Everyone wants it for a different reason. Tyler: For revenge... Rebekah: To be human and in love... Damon: For the truth... : Damon: I'm setting you free, Elena. Elena: And some will stop at nothing to get it. : Rebekah: Do it! Trivia *Matt Davis and Daniel Gillies are the only two to do a voice over whilst not a main character (Bloodlines, Do Not Go Gentle and All My Children). Matt Davis is also one of the two regulars to voice two different characters in voice overs: Alaric in Bloodlines; Klaus and Alaric in Klaus. *Nina Dobrev and Matt Davis are the only two regulars to voice two different characters: Katherine and Elena for Nina; and Alaric and Klaus for Matt. Example [[Video:Previously of TVD 1x05 You are Undead to me|thumb|300px|left|From You're Undead to Me.]] See Also Category:Episodes stuff Category:Episodes stuff